Not So Blue Valentine's Day
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander gets dumped on Valentine's day.


Title: Not So Blue Valentine's Day

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander gets dumped on Valentine's day.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Xander walked into the Magic Box feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach. It didn't help when he saw Buffy and Willow cuddling with their significant others. Giles was nowhere to be seen. Xander remembered Giles had a date with Joyce. Everyone had someone but him. He tossed a box onto the table startling everyone.

"X-Xander, where's Anya?" Tara asked when she noticed him just standing there like a kicked puppy.

"Gone," Xander answered, plopping down onto a chair.

Buffy pulled away from her necking time with Riley. "Gone? Gone where?"

Xander shrugged. "I don't know. I went to her place to pick her up. I brought her flowers and chocolates, you know that expensive stuff she likes? Well..." He trailed off when Spike sauntered in. Great. 

"Where's demon girl? Shouldn't she be bragging about all the swag she got from donut boy?" Spike commented as he looked around.

"Xander was just telling us," Buffy said apparently oblivious to where Xander was going with his story. "So... where did Anya go?"

"I don't know. Anya got mad at me because I just got her flowers and those expensive that she loves that cost hundred and twenty bucks! She said she expected more since I had a steady job now and that if I can fork out all that money for my new apartment, than I should have gotten her these diamond earrings that cost the same as my rent," Xander said. "She accused me of not loving her."

Willow knew her friend well enough. "And you couldn't lie."

"I liked her... a lot. We were only officially together for just over a year. Anya never told me she loved me, either!" Xander felt like he was being attacked. Why weren't his friends saying that Anya was being unreasonable.

"You always tell the girl you love her first!" Buffy scolded.

Xander threw his hands up. "I just told you I don't know if I loved her! That's not an excuse for her to be an ungrateful bitch! Godiva chocolates have been her favourite for seventy-five years! Do you know how much they cost? A hundred and twenty bucks! Did you guys get each other expensive gifts and then expect more?"

"We actually didn't do gifts," Willow said. The look Xander gave her she felt the need to defend herself. "We're starving college students!"

Spike finally spoke up. "You got her Godiva chocolates?"

"Yes, I know you would have gotten Drusilla more but..." Xander was cut off.

"I love Godiva chocolate! There isn't a store in town that even sells it for me to steal!" Spike expressed.

Xander nodded his head. "Exactly! I had to drive to L.A for the damn thing! But that did that count for anything? No, sir!"

Spike's eyes widened. "You went to same city Angel lives in just for chocolate? For a girl that never appreciated anything that you did for her?"

"Yes!" Xander looked at his friends while he pointed at Spike. "He gets it!" He grabbed the box of expensive chocolate off the table and handed them to Spike. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Buffy watched the chocolate disappear from her near grasp. "He gets the chocolate? But you hate him!"

"Not today. Today he is my Valentine," Xander said. Everyone stared at him like he just gave birth. "Not like that! I don't want Spike smooches or to see him naked."

"He's already seen my dangily bits," Spike commented as he pulled a piece of chocolate from the box and took a bite. A tiny moan escaped his lips.

Buffy almost fell off her chair. "Excuse me?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "He liked to walk around naked in the basement of doom to try and embarrass me."

"Try?" Willow asked with a squeak. "As in... it didn't work?"

Spike licked his fingers. "Nope."

"Shut up, Spike, or I'll take the chocolate back!" Xander threatened.

"Spike really is Xander's Valentine," Buffy cooed watching with glee as Xander's cheeks turned red. That's what he got for not giving her chocolate.

Xander's head fell back and looked at the ceiling. "I hate all of you."

"No, you don't," Spike purred suddenly near Xander. "The demon bitch might not have known what she had but I do. Now let's go to the Bronze for some onion blossoms and pool. I'll even let you win."

Riley stood up confused. "What is happening right now?"

"I'm taking Xander out on a date," Spike declared.

"You are?" Xander asked. What the hell was happening?

Spike grinned. "Demon girl's loss is my gain."

"You're serious?" Xander asked. "You want to go out with me?" The look he received from Spike told him yes he was serious. He really was a demon magnet, wasn't he? "Alright, let's go."

Spike linked arms with Xander. "Don't wait up, kiddies!"

Once the boys were gone Tara spoke up without a single stutter, "it's about time." Everyone turned to look at her. "I can see auras, remember?"

"Huh," Buffy said. She wanted to say Spike was using Xander but she trusted Tara's abilities, "You guys want to go see a movie?"

"Sure!" Willow said bouncing out of her chair.

Riley looked perplexed. "So, we're fine with this?"

"Spike has the chip. He can't physically hurt Xander," Buffy responded with a shrug. "Xander's a big boy. Now, come on I want some buttery goodness."

The End


End file.
